thedicklickbrigadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Night of the DLB: The Best of The Dicklick Brigade (Volume 2)/@comment-187.106.42.244-20120520222819
"The Heretic's Song" - FAT BITCH ON MY DICK "samplecore" - Wouldn't it be nice to have all the vÿnÿl you want "Sticky Mountain Top Acid" - FAT BITCH ON MY DICK "Not Song 5" - Welp "Rock and Roll" - Shitting in the shoe "le reddit" - 21 Tons "cool sounds, mate" - ANALPAINED (You Are This Mad) "There's that one feel that you get when you finish a track and are really proud of it but then you listen to it again and it sucks, but you don't bother to make it better because you have to go through the whole process again" - Anthony Fantano "FAGGOT" - lel DLB just died ">Pants" - Bass from Outer Space "Niggas in Space II" - I Just Masturbated "Jenna get number two, bitches can't hold all this jenna fischer" - ANALPAINED (You Are This Mad) "le monkey face" - Shitting in the shoe "I SHOT NIGGA SQUARE IN THE TEETH FOR SHIT WORSERS THEN TIHS" - Suffer "Smoke Pills" - Reroll "CUNTCUNTCUNTCUNTCUNTCUNT" - Spurdo :DDD "cal chuchesta" - ANALPAINED (You Are This Mad) "Wheres the drop" - Anthony Fantano "I was going to cover Tangled Up In Blue but somehow got this, huh" - Subjugation of Thought (First Procession) "Not Track 1" - Bass From Outer Space "You Come Back Another Day" - ANALPAINED (You Are This Mad) "Ready Lets-a Go" - Suffer "That Feel When I Feel It (Radio Edit)" - Welp "Dare Your Sexy Bohemian Bros To Do Their Chores" - ANALPAINED (You Are This Mad) "Fuck You Death Grips, Fucking Dieeeee" - ANALPAINED (You Are This Mad) Disc two (Copper) "The University of South Dakota" - Reroll "cats are fucking gay please stop posting cats" - FAT BITCH ON MY DICK "Oh shit" - The Castrated Santa LP "Flip Sucks My Dick to Get on the Album" - Anthony Fantano "Hail To The Queen (Lacie)" - Bass from Outer Space "The 4AD Sessions - The Dicklick Brigade - Lilliput Haunt Buys an Energy Drink" - 2:26 - Spurdo :DDD "Malclm Plz Respond" - Spurdo :DDD "M-m-m-mainstream" - Shitting in the shoe "According to the trailer, We arrive somewhere, where our last concert is, Kid A threatens to ruin the concert, and Geoff travels to Holland, 1945, to rescue anne frank, but will the DLB be saved IN TIME?" - Dicklick Brigade: The Movie "A very important thought" - Spurdo :DDD "Blueprints" - Lel DLB just died "Hipster Blues" - The Castrated Santa LP ">ablum title" - The Dicklick Brigade "album cover get." - I Just Masturbated "Entry-Level Anthem" - Welp "My Jimmies Have Never Been Rustled (Virgin Megamix)" - Welp ">tfw wasted dubs" - Wouldn't it be nice to have all the vÿnÿl you want "Kid A Says Sorry (Like He Damn Well Should)" - The Dicklick Brigade "wait holy shit what i stopped frequenting /mu/ a while ago the last album I remember was... >abum bart. How many have happened since then?" - Bass from Outer Space "Lil B Rims Donkeys" - Wouldn't it be nice to have all the vÿnÿl you want "Return of Jake (Retards in Hi-Fi Mix)" - Lel DLB just died "PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL" - Lel DLB just died "This Is My Song For The Album" - Subjugation of Thought (First Procession) "bitch slap beauty II" - Pictures Of My Dick Which Have Been Sent To Bitches EP "42nd Street Hoes" - 21 Tons Which brings the tally to: I Just Masturbated - 2 Reroll - 2 Bass From Outer Space - 4 Pictures Of My Dick Which Have Been Sent To Bitches EP - 1 21 Tons - 2 Welp. - 4 The Dicklick Brigade - 2 Anthony Fantano - 3 FAT BITCH ON MY DICK - 3 Subjugation of Thought (First Procession) - 2 Spurdo :DDD - 4 Wouldn't it be nice to have all the vÿnÿl you want - 3 Suffer - 2 ANALPAINED (You Are This Mad) - 6 The Castrated Santa LP - 2 shitting in the shoe - 3 lel DLB just died - 4 Dicklick Brigade: The Movie - 1 Overall, I think this was a great compilation, really showed how good can DLB be. The sampling of DLB's discography is good (I could do with more funny tracks tho), but it's intersting how great albums (like Reroll) got fewer inclusions than bad ones (like welp.). However>no Castrated Santa